In Our Time
by TalonWolf Jedi
Summary: An inspired story by me! Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi end up in another galaxy far far away. they find themselves lost on an uncharted planet. their ship is damaged, how are they gonna get off? Find out in this epic and awesome story! rated KPlus for a little blood... o3o
1. Chapter 1

**In Our Time…**

**A Star Wars real based Fan fiction! Made by me Talon! I only made this for my entertainment! So enjoy! Also I want some star wars dreams… which I havnt had lately! 8U**

**Star wars yet again belongs to George Lucas only! But im just bringing a few friends along :D if you know what I mean readers!... and stealing the lightsaber blue prints… :D**

**Forget the summarize!well.. I don't wanna give so many things away… so let's say it's just awesome! WOHAHA! xD I would love some reviews on this thank you!**

**...  
**

**It **was a lovely evening, the cool fall air, the gold and yellow leaves, and the soft gentle wind blowing. I was alone in the house again. It was a Thursday; my Mom is miles far out in Panama at a conference. Whilst my Father was out at work, he left a few minutes ago before sundown. He works at night very commonly. I was stuck inside the house with my cats, Ivory and Kitty and my dog, Snoop. I was playing a game on my computer in my room. I had no choice because I'm not allowed outside when my both parents are out. I so eagerly wanted to go outside and enjoy the fresh air by running around and chasing my chickens and ducks like I always enjoy doing. But either way I stayed inside as I was told, obeying my Father/Master. I like to call my Father Master. He teaches me everything I need to know. Also I love him dearly as my own Father or Master and I'd hate it if anything were to happen to him, that's why I always keep his back.

I was playing that weird but cool blocky game called Minecraft with one of my friends. We were out slaying monsters for levels in order to enchant our swords and bows. I was trying to slay a Endermen… which was hard!.. Then out of nowhere I hear a strange missile like-ish sound, Kind of like the sound those air force planes in the Airshows, and then next I heard a massive earthshaking thud! The earth vibrated with the sound. I suddenly jolted out of my chair to see what it was. I looked cautiously outside the windows to see what was out there. But when I saw nothing outside I went back to the computer thinking it was all in my head or I'm just getting too much into my games. When I sat down in my chair I saw that the Enderman killed me already and I was very angry. My friend Fire gave me back my stuff and we regrouped with our friends. Later on I was on a boat in the middle of the sea till the power went out. I freaked out! Not because I'm not scared of power outages, it is because I can't get back on my computer! My dad has it locked! I was really upset. So I decided to well… do something else, like drawing something. While I was sketching out Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Rex together in an epic fighting stance, I heard something outside… and I didn't like it. I grabbed my bow and my sash of arrows from behind my nightstand and ran to the screen door to see why the chickens were freaking out. I saw a blur of white and gray swoop down, threatening one of the black hens. It looked like a hawk or… no hawks aren't that small! It was a Falcon! I took a time in considering whether or not to go outside alone. But when the predatory bird came to swooping into the baby chicks I thought it wise to consider going after him. I ran outside after the falcon with my dog Snoop. I aimed carefully at the Falcon, who has seemed to have landed on a faraway branch staring at the chicks. I let go of the arrow and the falcon darted into the air as if it knew what I was doing.

_Greaaat! I lost a arrow again… _ I complained to myself. The Falcon came after me this time. I freaked out a little and tried to block myself from its blow, but he didn't strike me. He grabbed my thumb instead and something felt as if something slipped off of it. When I looked up his blue eyes were straight into mines and he dashed off to the front of my house. I looked at my thumb. It was kind of scratched by his sharp talons but I soon realized something…

"MY RING! Grr you Blasted bag of feathers!" I shouted after the bird. I started chasing it across the yard to the front of the property with my bow and arrows. That was my favorite ring. It was a pure lovely Silver ring with a Falcon embedded into it. I couldn't just afford to lose it!

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

I was walking in the woods following the Falcon with my bow and arrow. I held the arrow tightly on the string. The deeper I went into the woods the denser it became. There was a lot of spider webs, vines, and of course, trees, Lots of trees. The Peregrine Falcon landed on a branch not too far away and was calling out to me saying, "Come get me if you can!" He was tempting me, so I came closer and He stood still watching me intently. I pulled back the string that was holding the arrow and toke aim steadily. As I was aiming I shortened my breaths, all I could hear was the wind rustling in the trees and my heartbeat. I felt something, somewhat like a deep tremor… but I had no idea what it was, I looked around with the corner of my eyes, without losing sight of the Falcon. The certain training I do at CAP call this Eagle vision, it's when you can look around and feel your surroundings without losing a contact. I saw nothing around me but the Tremor felt strong and I couldn't tell what it was. So I toke the string all the way back and aimed yet again and let go. The arrow zipped through the air and it was about to strike the Falcon, but The Peregrine Falcon moved swiftly out of the way as the arrow was driven into the branch he sat on a few seconds ago.

"Ugh! Blast it! Why do I keep missing and losing another arrow!" I complained.

The Falcon dashed up into the trees again where I lost it.

"… Well at least I know I scared him away… but I still got to find him and that ring." I growled impatiently. I put down my bow and walked up to the tree looking at the high branch and was close to throwing a fit. I only had 2 sharp arrows and I just lost one! All the others in my sack had dull heads, which looked like bullets on a stick, I didn't care for the one I shot earlier because it was a dull arrow. I'm an Archer. I'm not so used to using guns. I enjoy using a bow and arrow for a weapon, even though it's a plainly old weapon and is most likely used for hunting deer and quail when you want to be quiet, I still feel comfortable with it.

"Ughhh my Master is gonna be really upset if he finds out I just lost one of my best arrows and my favorite ring…" I complained yet again. I was about to turn back when the there was a rustling sound above my head up in the trees. I reached to my back where my arrows lay in my sack… Then a grayish white blur dove right after me. I ducked and when I looked up the same Falcon dropped the ring into my lap swooped onto a branch right next to me. And I mean RIGHT next to me. I looked at my ring in my lap and decided that the Falcon didn't like it. We both stared straight in the eyes for a little moment. His eyes were filled with both wisdom and urgency. He too stared deeply into my eyes too… it was like he was penetrating my spirit and soul. It also seemed he was trying to tell me something. He looked behind him while lifting up his wing a little and looked back at me and folded back his wing. I only cocked my head, awed by this beautiful bird. I was partially thinking why I was trying to kill him. He lifted up his wings again and flapped them at me and turned around and looked at me again. I kind of got the point… "You… want me to follow you? Right?" I asked in an awkward way. I'm not used to talking to animals… since they don't know what you're talking about. Or so I think…

The Falcon Cawed at me loudly. I was kind of startled at him at first. But I slowly got up, I placed my ring back onto my right thumb. I was still holding my bow but I removed my hand from my arrows. The Falcon who was so obviously close to me didn't at all seemed afraid at me and only eyed me cautiously. I walked a little behind him while he watched me. He flew off to another branch ahead of me a few yards away. I felt something strong emitting from someplace deep in those shadowy woods. But instead of containing fear I was very aware and curious of what this Falcon wants of me. But I was still cautious.

It felt like I have gone half a mile into these woods. The woods in front of our house is about 2 miles long.

"Umm… you know I bet my dad doesn't want me to be going off deep into random forests when he's gone." I said in a worried tone, "You know he'll be very upset. He's over protective that way. And I certainly don't want to make him upset!"

I told the Falcon as I came closer and closer while I was looking around my surroundings. The Falcon glanced back at me and in his blue eyes it seemed he said, "I understand." I came up to him and stopped, looking at his beauty, and then I looked around, looking for something that the Falcon wanted me to look for. The Falcon then took off again and dashed into the deep woods again, making me lose him again. I chased after him, avoiding spider webs and vines and low brush, and certainly the poison ivory and raspberry bushes. I came into a deep opening…. I was startled at what I saw:

The ground was plowed and there were pieces of glass and metal on the ground. Trees was shredded and broken by some collision. Some grasses was lit up in little flames… then there was a strange ship deeply buried into the ground.

I gasped in deep horror. I had no clue whether it's time to be curious or time to run back home… well wherever that is! I didn't see the Falcon anywhere, all I heard was him screeching in the distance skys. Whatever he was leading me to, this must have been what he wanted me to see. I cautiously toke a step forward, the earth's soil was very warm under my brown leather boots... the crash must have not happened to long ago. As I walked closer to the strange ship I felt that same tremor again, but stronger. Something was in there. It felt like someone is alive in there. I cautiously pulled out an arrow from my sash when I heard a startling clanking sound and then some mumbled chatter in there. I walked around the ship with my string pulled and my arrow ready.

I examined the ship. It had about 3 wings, one of them on the side were snapped. It looked like the shuttle in the Civil Air Patrol patch emblem, but it seemed to look just like the Clone Wars shuttle as well. I haven't really seen the Clone Wars for a long time since the last of season 4 this spring. But I do remember the last episode I watched a few nights ago on my movie player. It looked exactly like that very ship! I gasped! What if this is the very ship Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan flew in. I came closer to the damaged shuttle with my bow and arrow and looked for an opening. I then found the hatch where you should enter and exit right at the rear.

I pressed my ear onto the door and listened for anything.

"Ugh the manual controls aren't working." I heard a familiar voice of a young and exasperated man from inside.

"Well maybe you should've not put in the hyperdrive coordinates so fast! Now look where we are!" I heard a frustrated female yell from inside.

"Calm down you two! We will find a way off sooner or later. It looks as though to me that the air is breathable. Why don't we go outside and see if there is any help." An old man explained.

"Sigh… anything to get us off this rock." The younger man sighed again.

They were then moving toward the door! I heard them shuffling closer and closer. I felt a little numb and looked around for someplace to hide. I ran behind a tree with my bow and grabbed for one of my arrows. I wasn't sure who these people were but they sounded so familiar. I aimed at the shuttle from behind the tree as I saw the shuttle door open. I hid behind the tree when I saw a shadow emerge from the smoke. I was kind of terrified. I looked around frantically, not sure if I should be here or not. I looked back the the ship which was a couple of yards away. I saw 3 figures in what looks like Jedi robes. One of them was slightly smaller and had a somewhat pointy head. I gasped!.. oh no!

"Wait… You hear that?" the younger sounding man said in a soft low tone.

"I don't think were alone out here…" The old man said in a soft whisper.

The smaller one toke of her hood and looked around… I soon recognized her face… my eyes widened.

...

**OMG I loved it myself xD EPIC CLIFFHANGER!~**

**I was litarly day dreaming this while writing this at the same time! Sorry it was so long. And sorry I didn't put down the chapter of the random mission. I will here soon. I just wanted to get me out of writers block. xD I felt I should have done this story instead and felt so inspired. As you can see this story is around my life :D it's gonna be fascinating meeting these characters xD well… in the story and day dream. Lol **

**Please comment! I enjoy reading comments! Let me know if there are any typhos in here as you read along. I believe I've checked all of them…? So yes ANOTHER CHAPTER SHALL COME SOON!**

**DON'T WORRY! :DD hope you enjoyed! I sure did :D lol of course I did im the author lol 8U**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Here's the Next Chapter! I hope you enjoy! We all know George owns StarWars! Not me! :D … so please… don't sue me :D *innocent eyes***

**Comments are welcome!**

"Wait… You hear that?" the younger sounding man said in a soft low tone.

"I don't think were alone out here…" The old man said in a soft whisper.

The smaller one toke off her hood and looked around… I soon recognized the face… my eyes widened. I was about to burst out squealing! It was Ahsoka Tano! I bet that the older man and the younger men are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker! _Eeee! Please take the stupid hood off! _I squealed in the back of my mind. Just then the couple of men toke off their hoods as well! I was right! It WAS Obi-Wan and Anakin! I was almost about to explode and run toward them and hug attack them… though… that would be a bad idea… I nearly giggled at the thought of that but no. I watched them from behind the trees. I didn't pay attention to the bow and arrow that was popping out from my hiding spot.

"Look over there!" The realer than life, orange skinned Tugruta pointed in my direction. "I saw something move!" I looked down and my bow and arrows where popping out to their view. _Ugh blast they spotted me! _ I quickly hid it behind me. I ducked behind the tree as they looked toward my direction. I felt myself sweating. But not in a scared way, but in a "I can't believe this is actually happening" Way. I was seriously about to flip! But I don't want to be embarrassed in front of these honorable and awesome people! Right when I thought they were looking my way I heard Anakin say,

"Hu… I don't see anything."

"But I swear I just saw something!" Ahsoka refused.

"… We should may as well check it out, but be careful, we don't know what could be out there." Obi-Wan said.

_Greaaaaat! Nice idea old man! Have them come after me! Surrreee what a GREAT idea! _ I sarcastically said in my mind. Now I was just a little scared. And I was sweating even more. I felt the sweat prickling at my forehead. I'm not supposed to feel fear as a Jedi Padawan… *cough* in training. So I let my fear roll of into the Force. I don't really know how to use the Force but at least I felt a somewhat calmness in me.

Obviously they felt me releasing into the Force or Trying cause I heard either one of them or both of them unclip their lightsaber hilts. Fear was starting to creep back into me but I didn't allow it. I had the urge to pull the string, just in case they would attack me… _PFFFT like how is that gonna work? An arrow is USELESS against those lightsabers! _Yet again I Mentally yelled at myself, though I still pulled the string.

I took a deep breath, still pulling tight on that string. The steps were coming closer and closer. I heard their feet crunching in the ground… they came closer to the tree… I heard both of them ignite their lightsabers. I closed my eyes thinking either I should run or at least tell them I mean no harm. Now the fear was really getting past my boundaries, but I remained still. As my eyes were closed I heard them right behind the tree… walking closer… closer… and closer…. Until I heard them right next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bowed my head waiting to see what they would do. I didn't want to attack them. If I did they wouldn't trust me then, so I remained still.

I heard a bunch of shuffling and I heard the lightsabers move. I felt something close to my neck.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Yup, right there was a blue Lightsaber Blade aimed right toward my neck. I jumped back a little, startled. I looked into the fierce young man's face and looking to his left was his Padawan who was also staring at me fiercely. I turned back to Skywalker.

"Who are you?" Anakin said in a serious voice.

I huffed, I didn't want to be in this kind of scary situation. And certainly not after what I have seen what this guy can do to you when he gets angry.

"I am Talon White. (**Don't worryyy! It's a fake name, but my most commonly used one.) **Please whatever your doing don't hurt me! I don't want to hurt you either. But if you don't listen to me and DO kill me, I'll only give you one warning: Kill me and my Father will HUNT you down and kill you to this very DAY!" I stared boldly with no fear into Anakin's eyes. Ok maybe I was a little disrespectful for a start but i WAS serious!

"Well, Talon, we won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt us." Anakin said as he returned the same bold and disrespectful gaze back at me. He pointed to my bow and arrow still in my hands. Obi-Wan walked up behind Ahsoka and Anakin. I looked up to Kenobi, Anakin did the same and quickly glanced at me and at my bow. I placed my bow and arrows on the ground and boldly, despite the stupid blade up in my face, toke off my arrow sash and put it on the ground and raised my hands slightly. Anakin looked at me for a moment and extinguished his lightsaber. I finally let go of my breath that I was holding for so long and sat down on the ground. I was pretty much trembling. _These characters? Real?_

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at me in curiosity. Ahsoka was studying me a lot, by all that I could tell. Then Obi-Wan finally broke the silence.

"What planet are we on Youngling?" Obi-Wan said in a soft voice.

"Um Earth. We're not of your Galaxy I'm sorry." I said. I kind of cringed at the word Youngling. Which made Ahsoka looked more curiously at me.

The trio looked at me strangely. Anakin soon spoke up after staring at me. I was getting a little annoyed about them looking at me. _What? I'm Human too! _ I thought before he said, "Earth Hu? Well theirs no Earth in our Galaxy, how do you know our Galaxy and what Galaxy are we in?"

"You're in the Milky Way Galaxy and as for your Galaxy I have no idea what it's called." I said simply. I couldn't help but smile at the trio.

Anakin raised some suspicion from my smirk. But he didn't question me.

"I am Anaki-" I cut him off, "Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi!" I squealed, making myself look like a dork. Ahsoka pushed her Master aside,

"So you know us? But yet you're from a different Galaxy? Wow we must be way more popular than we think!"

"Oh Hoho! You have NOOooo Idea!" I added.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked worried while Ahsoka looked very confused at me.

"Well at least we know were friends, can you help us? Our ship is severely damaged. Also we are injured." Obi-Wan said.

"Hehe…. That's the hard part. I don't know very well about ships and mechanics. And about the injury's I might know how to fix that up, but other than your ship… I'm afraid I'm sorry." I nervously ran my right hand through my long black hair.

"Soo your Primitive? You have no advance in technology?" Anakin spoke up.

"WUT! No. we know about technology…. Well… maybe a little. We haven't quite advanced on some things... But that doesn't mean we don't know how to fix things and make phones, iPods, and computers… which your crash just knocked out my power and my computer went out… Thanks." I sarcastically added the last part.

"Um whats a Ipod and an phone?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Oh lol I forgot you guys name your stuff differently with 'holo'. An IPod is a music playing device, and a phone is a communications device." I answered.

"Ohh cool!.. and how did you know?" Ahsoka responded.

"Umm… I *cough* just do." … and they looked even more strangely at me again. The way they were looking at me kind of bugged me. I never have been looked at like this before. I feel like an Enderman… about to get all paranoid after someone staring at me awkwardly… o3o

"Ok so you can't fix our ship I'm guessing?" Anakin spoke again.

"I bet my dad can! He can fix computers for a living and he once fixed air planes… um in your case Star fighters."

"So where is your Dad?" Obi-Wan spoke this time.

"Ummmmmm…. Hehe the problem is that he isn't going to be pleased to know that I ran out into the woods meeting strangers while im gone… ohh my Master will NOT be pleased…" I shivered.

Ahsoka looked at me sympathetically. "Ha I know how you feel." She shrinked a little after her Masters staring gaze. I looked up at the Tegrutan female with a warm smile. She returned the same Smile back at me. I then saw there was a deep scar under her arm and she was grabbing her left side. I saw blood. I then looked and surveyed Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin had a bruise on his head and a small scar on his shoulder making but nothing too serious. Now Obi-Wan had a little blood on his lips, either internal bleeding or he must have cut himself on the lip. He also had a little scar on his back, it was bleeding a little but not a whole lot.

Oh my lord I felt so sorry for these people! I had to do something for them. I finally made a choice to actually bring them in despite my Masters punishment. I got up,

"Ill take you in. You look like you would need some help. You look terrible, including you Master Skywalker!" I smirked at the young man. He only rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh and by the way, my dog may seem mean at first but he's friendly! And please don't freak out over anything. There isn't really anything out here other than some people's homes and some cars… Erm in your case, cars are speeders." I said as I picked up my bow and sash of arrows and placed it around my back. I looked at them and I saw Ahsoka shrugging at Anakin and they decided to come along. I started walking behind me then I just realized something and stopped dead in my tracks…

"What is it? I thought you said that there was nothing to be afraid of." Anakin asked me.

"Oh no, it's nothing. But I forgot which way to my house…" I nervously said. "Umm but I should keep going behind me. I think this is the direction I came from." So then I walked that direction with the injured Jedi. We walked through the woods for a long time, about 13 minutes until we broke out onto a dirt road. It took me some time to recognize where we were, I found myself on our road and I walked in the direction to my house. _This couldn't be happening! This is amazing! I could actually talk and get to know about the characters!... I shouldn't call them that! Their real! And I should respect them! Plus I could train as a Jedi Padawan and they could help me with the lightsaber I'm trying to make! _I was lost in my own world thinking about what was going on and what we should do as we hang out and stuff. But eventually they do have to leave soon. Right when I came up to my half open gate I closed my eyes and pinched myself.

"Ouch…" I looked behind me, _ Wut Teh….! _They were still there! Andddd looking awkwardly at me again.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Omg,omg, omg! I can't be alright! I MUST BE HALUCINATING!" I screamed outloud… They staring weirdly at me again. Now it was getting kinda funny cause Anakin was cocking his head and had this WEIRD expression on his face, I couldn't help but giggle a little but then I stopped.

"Sorry can you umm… *COUGH* Please excuse me." I said as I walked near a tree next to our gate.

"Um by all means…" Anakin said uncomfortably and they all turned around. I went up to the tree and said a quiet prayer, _By all means! Pleaseee may this not be my imagination. If not… IM CRAZY!_ And then I started banging my head into the tree.

"OUCH, Ouch, ouch, oww, owwwwch, oww! Ouch, ouch! Oooowwww…." Anakin peeked back at me and displayed the funniest but strangest expression ever, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan who also displayed somewhat the same expression. I stopped ramming my head into the tree, it was starting to really hurt now. Ahsoka giggled a little and Anakin punched her in the elbow, she returned the punch. They both started staring boldly into each other eyes. I started laughing this time and the Padawan and Master both broke out of their bold gaze. Obi-Wan chuckled along with me as well.

"Haha I apologize. I mean I'm a big fan of you guys and never thought you'd be this real! I'm sorry, I'll stop now. You're the most honorable people to ever walk into my family's home. You're welcome to our home." I let them walk through.

"Well thank you young one." Obi-Wan smiled to us and he gestured to his friends to go in.

They went ahead and walked inside and I closed the gate and I opened the door for them.

"Welcome to my home." I smiled as they walked in. this may be a dream but I should live it!...

**5 pages… shoulve been longer but you guys kept asking for it! xD**

**It's the end! **

**For chapter 2 lol I hope you enjoyed it. *COUGHS* pardon For MY DELAY. I was having a thanks giving for 3 weeks at my grandparents and I forgot to download this file and bring it with me to finish. But**

**IM HOME NOW! :D yay! So im going to make the stories more often now xD well cept' this week me and my friends is going to have a awesome Hannukah sleepover party. We're going to have marshmallows, dance on the Star Wars Kinect, and play slender before bedtime and go for a walk in the moonless woods NeaR sundown. It's going to be FUN :U **

**So Happy Hannukah or merry christamas! Depending on your religion xD**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR… wait it isn't new year yet.. awe darn it :I**


	3. Chapter 3 Guests!

**OK HERE the next chapter :D im soo sorry but explaination is all down at the bottem :I If you DO have any questions about the story... :D ****Ill answer them gladly!**

**so Don't be shy :D  
**

**NO REALY, DONT BE… 8U …. *coughs***

**ANYWAYS! WELCOME TOOOOOOO…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!CHAPTER~3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yes I don't own StarWars! ONLY George lucas! That's it… o3o**

As I opened the door for them the trio walked right inside. They were still a little cautious but they were also curious too. It felt weird talking and living next to these… um people. Sorry I got to stop getting used to calling them characters since they… idk seem real? I still couldn't get my senses right. Either,

I was Hallucinating and it was all a dream. OR 2. I must be in heaven… o_o?

I was very confused. But I WAS enjoying it. I didn't exactly want it to end. :D I was examining Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin. They looked a little more realer than the CloneWars series. So real, that they looked as life-like as me. Plus it was really surprising to see Ahsoka in Realistic detail. Her lekku was a little pale white and the blue stripes were a dark-ish light blue, her skin too looked realistically orange. It was so Flippin' cool! I kept examining them until Obi-Wan said,

"This is a very nice house you have here."

"Well Thank you." I started to blush a little. "Feel free to take a rest and you may have anything from the fridge." '_Cept my frozen chocolate bars… __**:I yeah I like freezing my chocolate so I can gnaw on it…. O3o Wuuuut? Its good!**_

Anakin took a look around and saw a white and fuzzy thing walk up to his boots. The white fuzzy creature started rubbing up against his boot. Anakin got a little freaked out cause **_ ** he never saw a cat before **:D**

"AHh! What Is that!..." Anakin backed up a little. He put his hand on his lightsaber hilt but didn't take it off his belt.

"Oh, that's Ivory! He's extremely friendly… and old. He's a cat. He… likes rubbing in peoples shoes and boots…" I smiled a smirk.

"Oh…" Anakin bent down to pet the cat, Ahsoka too came next to her Master and petted Ivory as well. My other cat, like always is mostly scared of strangers, Kitty always hides when he isn't familiar with someone. My Dog, Snoop then came next to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan started petting him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I said as I walked down my hallway and went to the bathroom to get peroxide and bandages for their wounds. I soon came back into the living room and helped them clean up their wounds. They looked a little better except a few bandages here and there but they looked much better than before.

"Thank you Talon. We very much appreciate your help." Obi-Wan thanked as he gestured a slight bow towards me. I smiled and was jumping up and down in my head. I too did the same gesture and bowed a little slightly and stiffly. Obi-wan smiled at me. Inside I felt like leaping with excitement, I mean there is no word that explains my true excitement! I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Soooo… Talon. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but do you have a place in your house that we might stay?" Anakin broke up from the living room couch.

"Yes! We do have a place for you to stay! We got a bunk bed/mattress in our guest room. You can stay there while you guys are ready to leave!" I responded to the not too young Jedi Knight. I gestured to the last bedroom door in the hallway. They walked down and looked at the room. It kinda looked like a little nifty hotel bedroom. A desk with a tray of water and bath supplies, roomy space, a pop out mattress under a bunk bed… eh idk. In my head it's a hotel room. I pulled out the mattress and set up the blankets and pillows. Ahsoka looked at the top bed and claimed it by climbing up into it and saying,

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" She smiled and plopped onto her back, Her arms behind her head. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other strangely when they looked down at the bottom queen sized mattress. I noticed their expression. It would be awkward if two men slept together on the same bed… **O_o**

"Errr… I could get the other mattress from behind the door and lay it next the window." And that's what I did. It was a little heavy but I managed to fit it snuggly beside the window, I added some sheets and pillows and it was ready. I was thinking more about our honored guests when I thought, _…Wait what if their hungry? The sun is setting now and they must be hungry after a long and exhausting trip… _I ran into the kitchen and tried figuring out what to make for dinner. Then I finally made up my mind and grabbed the breaded fish and threw it into the toaster oven and cooked it, while I was waiting I also made, like… Heck! 4 BOXES of macaroni and cheese! Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was watching me** (Yet again I didn't feel comferable with it xD )** while Anakin was looking around curiously. Once everything was all done being cooked I set the table and severed dinner. Obi-Wan, being the proper Jedi Master he is, started eating the food and thanked me for it, while Ahsoka and Anakin on the other hand, picked at their food for a little while then started eating it and enjoyed it. They too thanked me for it. I too enjoyed the dinner.

When we were half way done with our meal,** (Anakin finished first :I lol then he started having hiccups!) **My dad's car drove up the driveway and I saw him chain the gate and caught his eyes when he saw the other figures inside the house. I saw him nervously look around and he got back into the car and drove it into car port and when he came in he had his pistol in his hand and he walked in cautiously and glared at the table. He walked up to me and he had a somewhat cold stare and asked me,

"Who are these people that you let into the house without permission? And why are these people dressed up as Star wars characters! What Dorks have you brought into the house?" Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan seemed a little startled and confused and some of them had looks that said "What is going in here!"

I looked at them and then back at my Father's cold stare. In my mind I was searching for a possible explanation…..~

**AND YEP that's the end :D for now! sorry its short. _  
**

**Now heres the explanation... *takes deep breath*  
**

**IM SO FLIPPIN' SORRY THAT I HAVNT BEEN ABLE TO POST ANYTHING FOR A LONG TIME AND IM SORRY ABOUT THAT I MEAN I AM HAVING DENTIST APOINTMENTS AND IM GOING TO HAVE MY BRACES THIS WEEK AND I HAVNT HAD TIME TO POST ANYTHING BUT TO FLIP OUT!... *finally catches her breath* im sorry, and please!**

**Pray for me cause my flippin' molar isn't coming out soon enough and I don't want to get charged for my tooth to be pulled out and im SICK AND TIRED of the FLIPPIN' numbing gell Dx yuck… not that im complaining to dentists who are reading this, If you have been numbed up for the past 4 weeks cause of drillings and wisdom teeth, WELL YEAH YOU GET TIRED OF IT. if only I had perfect teeth :U *Flips computer* anyways… im gonna start hyperventilating and pass out… SEEYA AND BLESS YOUR FACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**YAY WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 :O LOL I guess my mom forgot about going to the**__**D- wait WHY THE FORCE AM I IN ITALIC?!... **_**ok better… -Dentist because we havnt gone for a while xD I feel so blessed :D but I still have to get rid of this stupid molar _ UGH it wont come OUT! SO since I didn't get to go I introduce you toooooo…**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!CHAPTER~4!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**O_o if that even looks right…. I better hope so :I cause ive been editing my screen around, I like the page black it helps other than so much light shining on me and sucking my eyeballs out…. O3o**_

_**ANYWAYS HERE WE GO o_O**_

_**GOD DAMMIT IM ITALIC AGAIN DX**_

"What kind of Dorks have you brought into the house?" My Dad said staring down at me. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan seemed a little startled and confused and some of them had looks that said "What is going in here!"

I looked at them and then back at my Father's cold stare. In my mind I was searching for a possible explanation… "Ummm Dad, … ugh how do I put this?..." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment in thought; my dad cocked his head to the side as he looked at me…

"This spaceship… crashed in the woods and I went to check it out and I fo-"

"Now Wait a Minute? You went INTO the Woods JUST to investigate who knows Whatever the heck may be out there?! You could've been hurt or kidnapped or raped!" I was cut off by my Dad yelling at me. _Ahhh Blast, I should've not said that! _ I regretted in my mind.

"Well I… I was following a Falcon anyways, I thought he was going to attack the chickens soooo I chased it far but it toke my ring and flew off with it and I chased after till it led me to the crash site… then I met them." I looked at them. My Father followed my gaze and looked to them too.

_Oh Really? What if they're a bunch of people dressed up in cosplay outfits… do I look stupid to you?! _ My Dad thought in his head as he looked at all of them.

"Anyways they were injured or wounded and I brought them to our house so I could take care of them." Then the fun side of me told me to say Can We keep them? Can We Keep Them? :D but no I didn't, it wasn't time to joke around. _ D ;

My dad broke in. "Are you sure they aren't a bunch of teenagers dressed up in… well really… good cosplay outfits?"

"No of course not! Their real! Plus you haven't ever seen them use their lightsabers yet!" I gestured to Ahsoka to pull out her lightsabers and she look to her Master for permission and Ahsoka then used the force to pull her double lightsabers to her hands and activated them. I threw an orange at her and she literally sliced it in half, partially burning the orange!

My Dad had the most bewildered expression as he watched the Tegrutan Padawan slice the orange in half.. He only shook his head and turned to me, still obviously upset.

"I know it was a good and right thing for you to take care of these people but I think going out by yourself into the woods and meeting and bringing strangers to your house is very irresponsible."

I looked down at the ground, rubbing my arm. Obi-Wan stood up and started talking to my Dad. My Father seemed a bit amazed still.

"I think Talon was lead to us by the will of the Force. If she hadn't found us then we would've been out there stranded and injured or who knows what for who knows how long. Don't be mad at her, she did what was right. She helped us with the will of the Force." My dad still seemed a little puzzled. As well as me, Did I have special force abilities? Naahh. I didn't believe it. But yet what if that Falcon led me with the Force? Somehow I wanted to know more about the Force.

"Sooo… your r-…. Really are Star Wars Characters?" My dad asked.

"Star Waaahhhh?" Anakin was a little confused.

"… You are Anakin? Obi-Wan? And .. Ahsoka isn't it? But how is that possible?" My Dad was still confused.

"Yes that's us." Ahsoka stated.

"Yeah we didn't seem to pay attention to the hyperspace until we crashed our ship and ended up on this planet." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It was his fault for not watching the hyperspace!" Ahsoka scolded her Master.

"Hey! I fell asleep ok?!" Anakin yelled back at his Padawan.

"Ok that is quiet enough you two." Obi-Wan stopped the fight before It gotten worse. In my opinion, I found it very humorous while watching them actually fight in front of my eyes. I resisted the urge to giggle.

My dad was taken back into his own thoughts. _Ohhhh man. How am I going to explain this to my wife! And what should I do to my daughter. I mean she disobeyed the rules, but yet she did something good for these people… _

For some reason I could almost read his thoughts and tell what he was thinking. It was weird.

It was really dark outside. It's been a while since the sun has just set beyond the horizon. I felt that my mother would be home soon… _Oh brother.._ I thought of an idea.

"I bet your all tired and worn out… you could go to sleep or do whatever if you want."

Ahsoka looked at me with slight concern, while Anakin was a little suspicious. I wasn't surprised.

"…. I guess we all need at least some re-" Obi-Wan piped in but got interrupted by a light shining through the dining windows. Dad began pacing back and forth; I felt the hairs on my body stand and prick up. _Oho no. well. This isn't going to turn out well. _

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan all looked through the window in suspicion and alert.

"Oh crap. It's the end of the WORLD." I half joked. Anakin looked at me with his dark blue eyes with confusion and fear. The car drove up to the parking bay.

"Quick go to the back rooms!" D: I shoved them down the halls. Their faces were funny with confusion and fear but I kept pushing them down the hall to their room.

A few minutes later, my mom opened up the door and brought in some groceries. As she dropped the bags in the kitchen she noticed me and dad standing to "greet" her.

"Hey Mom." We both said, but dad didn't say mom. She noticed dad sweating a little and me with a sheepish grin.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" Mom came to hug and kiss my dad. I turned my head and said "Ew." I shivered and when they were done mom backed up to touch his face. I looked as well. He was sweating a little. Mom looked at me and then dad. I unconsciously was holding my right arm. This caused a little more suspicion.

"Ok. What is wrong?" Mom's eyes narrowed.

"A… Heh. So how would you react if we had something that sounds ridiculous but yet its real…?" Dad put a hand behind his neck….

**I'm soo sorry it's been an rly long time I do apologize. Hey! But I'm back! Heh… I got a little writers block on a master captured.. and lost interest in this chapter. Buuut I forced myself to bring this up to you guys. I hope you have enjoyed this (short) chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
